We are alive
by couples-dans-bleach
Summary: Alors que les Mugiwaras accostent sur une nouvelle île, Sanji se retrouve plongé au coeur de nouveaux ennuis. Et qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sauver son nakama, n'est-ce-pas Zoro? ZoSan, inspiré du doujinshi Pirate Ship Noah.
1. Chapter 1

_**We are alive **_

Chapitre 1

Une journée nouvelle se levait sur le Vogue Merry. Les ombres dorées dansaient sur les voiles flottant dans une légère brise. L'océan était calme. Le calme avant la tempête, comme dirait les pirates rodés de Grandline. Sur le navire à tête de bouc, l'équipage des Mugiwara était étrangement paisible. Seul le bruit régulier des vagues s'écrasant doucement contre la coque et des bruits de pas sur le pont cassait la monotonie de ce paysage. Soudain, une ombre se dressa entre les précieux mandariniers de la navigatrice aux cheveux roux. Une ombre avec un chapeau de paille vissé sur la tête. Il tendit la main vers les fruits défendus. Et lentement, lentement, décrocha une des inestimables mandarines. Alors qu'il la porta à ses lèvres, un zéphyr fit tomber son couvre-chef qui s'appuya contre son dos. Il croqua à pleine dent le met aux arômes fruités. Ses yeux noirs comme une nuit profonde se changèrent alors en étoiles.

-'TROP BOOOOON !' hurla le jeune capitaine, inconscient de la présence derrière lui d'une jeune femme à la veine battante sur sa tempe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une bosse d'une taille impressionnante ornait désormais la tête de Monkey D. Luffy. Nami, dont le poing fumait encore, expliquait à son incapable de capitaine que, non, ses mandariniers n'étaient pas un distributeur de nourriture et que, si il avait faim ( ce qui est toujours le cas), il n'avait qu'à demander à Sanji de lui préparer quelque chose.

-'Je lui ai déjà demandé ! Il a refusé en disant que, si je continuait de manger à ce rythme, on aurait pas assez de nourriture pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île !Mais j'ai faim !' se lamenta Luffy en frottant sa tête endolorie.

-'Je m'en fiche ! On ne touche pas aux mandariniers de Belmer !' rétorqua Nami en écartant son capitaine d'un puissant coup de bâton de l'estomac.

Luffy vacilla un instant, avant de tomber en arrière dans un éclat de rire. Celui qui riait moins cependant, c'était Zoro. L'escrimeur se trouvait juste en dessous et reçu Luffy en plein torse, le réveillant du même coup d'une de ses nombreuses sieste.

-'Merde ! Ca fait mal !' grinça Zoro en jetant un coup d'œil à la forme à présent tranquillement allongé de son capitaine.

Une touffe orange surgit au dessus d'eux.

-'Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait-' commença Nami, puis voyant le sabreur ' Oh ce n'est que toi ! C'est bon alors.'

-'Tss, vous avez ruinez ma sieste.' Rumina Zoro en se levant.

-'Hum ? Tu vas où ?' interrogea Luffy qui avait déjà en tête une partie de pêche avec son second.

-'Chercher du saké! Puisque je suis réveillé, autant en profiter.'

Au même moment, dans le cuisine du Merry, le cuisinier attendait impatiemment l'expertise pas vraiment experte du canonnier Ussop.

-'Tu peux la réparer ?'

-'Et bien...' _Il en fait une drôle de tête. On dirait un chien battu. Je me demande pourquoi il tient tant à cette montre._ ' Le ressort est cassé. Tant que tu ne le remplacera pas, la montre de fonctionnera pas. C'est un travail de précision, haut dessus des capacités pourtant déjà incroyables du grand, du magnifique capitaine Ussop !' termina Ussop en prenant la pose.

-'Donc, tu peux pas la réparer.' Conclut Sanji, dépité.

-'Je n'ai pas le bon type de ressort et de toute manière, même si je l'avais, je risquerai de tout casser. Essaie de trouver un horloger pour le réparer, ou mieux, en acheter une autre.'

-'Je ne veux pas une nouvelle.' Répondit le cuistot avec la tête de Luffy quand on lui refuse de la viande.

Ussop tendit d'un air désolé la montre à gousset à son compagnon. Il demanda avec un petit sourire :

-'Elle est vieille, n'est ce pas ? C'était un cadeau ?'

Sanji sourit à son tour, amusé par la curiosité du canonnier.

-'Plus ou moins...'

Il appuya sur le poussoir et contempla les aiguilles immobiles comme si le temps s'était véritablement arrêté. Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire, lui rappelant le discours qu'on lui avait tenu le jour où on lui avait fait cadeau de cette montre.

_Je te donne le mausolée de tout espoir ou désir. Je ne te le donne pas pour que tu puisses te rappeler le temps, mais pour que tu puisses l'oublier un instant et ne pas donner chacune de tes respirations à le conquérir._

Sanji fixait les aiguilles, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elles se mettent à bouger et à le narguer en disant 'On t'a bien eut !'. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié son ami qui le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour enlever cet air mélancolique de son visage.

-'Hé Sanji ! Je crois qu'il y a un bon horloger sur cette île !' s'exclama Ussop en montrant d'un léger coup de tête la terre à travers un hublot. ' Je vais te dessiner un plan pour te guider.' Finit-il avec un grand sourire

-'Merci capitaine Ussop.' Plaisanta le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or

-'Et oui, le capitaine Ussop a réponse à tout ! Il a déjà vaincu plus d'un millier de monstres marins à la force de ses bras et-'

Son baratin fût coupé par l'arrivée dans la cuisine d'un bretteur aux cheveux verts.

-'Oï ! Love-Cook, où est le saké ?'

Sanji ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers la voix et s'adressa à Ussop avec un sourire narquois.

-'T'entends ça ? A peine levé que la tête de gazon réclame déjà de l'alcool ! A croire que la pelouse pousse avec du saké et pas avec de l'eau !'

Le sabreur s'était rapproché d'un pas feutré et agrippa Sanji à l'épaule.

-'Qu'est ce qui te prend, cuistot de merde ? J'veux juste une bouteille après ma sieste.'

Le-dit cuistot repoussa violemment la main de son comparse d'un coup d'épaule. Il ouvrit un des nombreux placards de la cuisine et lança à Zoro une bouteille remplie d'un liquide transparent.

-'Va te bourrer la gueule et fous moi la paix, tête d'algue.'

-'Je t'emmerde sourcils en vrille.'

Sur ces mots, Zoro s'assit sur le canapé vert et engloutit la bouteille. La pièce n'était désormais dérangée que par le bruit clair des gorgées que prenaient le sabreur. Sanji observait Zoro descendre une quantité d'alcool que lui-même aurait mis 30 minutes à avaler et Ussop regardait tour à tour ses 2 amis en se demandant qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher aujourd'hui. La cuisine resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un idiot cherche la petite bête.

-'Ca doit être vraiment bien d'être un organisme unicellulaire sans le moindre soucis.' Déclara le Love-Cook

Zoro ne releva pas l'insulte, mais la deuxième partie de la phrase retint son attention.

-'Des soucis ?'

-'Ma montre est cassée.'

-'J'ai juste besoin de l'horloge dans mon estomac.'

Cette remarque sembla agacer le coq qui se leva de son siège et frappa d'un coup de poing la pauvre table qui n'avait rien demander à personne.

-'Cette montre signifie quelque chose ! Ne la compare pas à ton estomac'

_-Je sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui mais il est encore plus emmerdant que d'habitude._ 'Une montre est une montre, c'est la même chose peu importe laquelle tu prends.'

Sanji resta silencieux. Il défiait du regard son rival de toujours, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de détourner les yeux. Cette interaction aurait pu continuer longtemps si le blond n'avait pas repris la parole.

-'Quand tu pers quelque chose, quelque chose de mal va se produire en échange.'

Sa voix solennelle étonna autant Zoro que Ussop. Tout deux pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une joute verbale de plus entre le cuisinier et l'escrimeur, mais le ton grave que Sanji employait prouvait le contraire.

-'C'est ce qu'on dit depuis longtemps chez les marins.' Continua t-il

-'T'as rien perdu du tout.' Asséna Zoro

-'Ne pas fonctionner, c'est la même chose que l'avoir perdue !' rétorqua Sanji

Les deux hommes étaient désormais face à face et Sanji aurait pu jurer voir de la déception courir dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis.

-'Je croyais vraiment pas que t'étais du genre à croire aux charmes et aux superstitions.'

-'C'est pas la même chose qu'une croyance. Je n'ai pas besoin de Dieu, mais je peux prier l'océan.' _Qu'est ce qui me prend de parler théologie avec l'autre Marimo ?_

-'Qu'est ce que prier va changer ? Ta montre va se réparer toute seule peut-être ?' Zoro sembla trouver cette perspective amusante puisque qu'un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

_-Parce qu'il trouve ça drôle l'autre abruti ?! _songea Sanji que les pieds commençaient à démanger.

D'un pas, le cuisinier réduisit la distance entre lui et son compagnon. Il saisit brusquement Zoro au col.

-'Enfoiré, tu comprends rien !' cria Sanji en agitant sa prise.

-'Et tant mieux ! J'ai pas envie de comprendre une croyance de marins débile !' cria Zoro en retour.

Jugeant que la situation était trop risqué pour laissé ses amis dans cette situation, mais pas assez risqué pour se faire défoncer, Ussop intervint.

-' Hé, les gars calmez-vous ! Ca sert à rien de s'énerver !'

Son intervention fût superbement ignorée par les deux hommes qui étaient maintenant nez contre nez.

-' La seule chose à laquelle je crois c'est moi-même.' Siffla Zoro

-'Les gens sont fragiles dans l'océan.' Dit Sanji à voix basse

_-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point Ero-Cook._ Pensa Zoro en se rappellant son amie Kuina dont la vie avait été achevée par une chute dans l'escalier. 'Je sais la fragilité des gens et la peur innée. Tu dois juste te discipliner.'

-'C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE !'

Sanji lâcha promptement le haut désormais trop grand de Zoro. En ouvrant grand les bras il lui demanda :

-' Est-ce que tu peux arrêter un orage?! Est-ce que tu peux lire les vagues?! Est-ce que tu peux couper l'océan ?! Et bien vas-y ! Coupe le ! Coupe le et marche jusqu'à la prochaine île!'

Maintenant franchement agacé que Sanji mette en question ses capacités, Zoro empoigna son visage sans ménagement aucun.

-'Que ce soit un bateau ou l'océan, je les couperai sans le moindre problème. Si je ne pouvais même pas faire ça, comment pourrai-je battre Œil de Faucon ?!'

-'C'est pas de ça que je parle ! Il ne faut pas sous estimer l'océan !'

-'Les gars, arrêtez !'_ Peut-être que je devrais appeler Nami pour les calmer ? C'est pas la peine d'essayer Luffy, il me dirait de me mêler de mes affaires. Mais Sanji...Pourquoi prend t-il tout ça autant au sérieux ? _ s'interrogea Ussop en montant les escaliers menant au mandariniers.

-'Sale Marimo ! Combien de temps crois-tu que les marins ont passé sur l'océan ?!

-'Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai voyagé seul pendant des années...on ne peut pas vivre sur des prières. On a que soit-même.'

Sanji s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Zoro le coupa.

-'Je ne comprends pas .'

-'Pour changer.' Marmonna le cuisinier

-'Pourquoi tu prends de telles superstitions au sérieux ?'

-' Tu n'es pas un vrai pirate.'

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls sans que Sanji puisse les en empêcher. Mais il aurait préféré ne rien dire. Si Luffy avait été là, il l'aurait sans doute frappé. Pourtant il le pensait. Comment un vrai pirate peut il se prétendre plus fort que la mer ? Alors qu'un seul de ses caprices peut prendre des centaines de vies.

_C'est des imprudents dans ton genre qui meurent en premier Marimo. _Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, cette réflexion était particulièrement désagréable.

-' Probablement non .'

Ces mots marquèrent la fin de la discussion qui laissa des interrogations dans l'esprit du bretteur comme dans celui du cuisinier. Sans un mot, Sanji prit sa veste et quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Zoro resta seul à fixer la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre, découvrant Ussop qui avait attendu la fin des cris pour revenir.

-'Tu sais Zoro,' commença Ussop ' pour toi c'est peut-être qu'une montre ordinaire et une croyance débile mais pour Sanji c'est autre chose.'

Zoro lui lança son sourire de tueur.

-'T'es de son côté ?'

Le pauvre Ussop pour qui la journée ne commençait vraiment pas bien agita les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-'Nan nan ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.'

Dehors, le bruit de quelqu'un descendant du navire se fit entendre.

-'Je pense que cette montre, c'est la même chose pour lui que le chapeau de paille pour Luffy. Ou que le Wadô Ichimonji pour toi ou Merry pour moi .'

_**-Une montre est une montre, c'est la même chose peu importe laquelle tu prends.**__ C'est pour ça qu'il s'est énervé ? Il pouvait pas simplement le dire, cet emmerdeur d'Ero-Cook ?! Ca aurait éviter qu'il s'en aille et que le déjeuner soit retardé._

-'J'ai grandit sur la terre comme toi et même si je doute que ma vie est été aussi dure que la tienne, je comprends un peu ce que tu veux dire par vivre seul. Prier ne change rien. Mais mon père était un pirate et je suis très fier de ça. Alors les sentiments de Sanji envers l'océan, je peux comprendre.'

Zoro avait toujours l'air dubitatif, alors Ussop continua.

-' Les histoires des marins ne sont pas de simples superstitions, c'est plus comme des leçons. En mer, même la perte de quelque chose de petit peut-être fatal. J'ai entendu ça aussi dans un port il y a longtemps.'

Pause.

-'Ne lui en veux pas. Moi aussi, si on me disait que Merry était bon pour la casse, je péterai les plombs.'

-'Il n'avait qu'à juste le dire.'

-_J'y crois pas, Zoro...boude ?_ 'Impossible d'avoir une vraie conversation avec vous deux, vous ne faites que vous rendre les coups.'

Les joues gonflées, les bras croisés et le regard fuyant, c'est vrai que Zoro avait bien la pose d'un enfant boudeur.

-'Au fait, avant que j'oublie, tiens !'

Ussop tendit un morceau de papier à Zoro. Ce dernier le prit et le regarda.

-'C'est une carte de quoi ?'

-'De l'île. Tu voulais bien affûter tes sabres, non ? Je t'ai indiquer l'emplacement d'une échoppe qui s'occupe de ce genre de chose. Vas-y maintenant, je prends ton tour de garde.'

Zoro le fixa, suspicieux. Puis il fit demi-tout et au moment où il allait sortir :

-'Au fait, tu vas peut-être croiser Sanji, il est partit faire réparer sa montre.'

La porte se referma sans que le bretteur ai répondu.

La ville était plutôt animée, remplie de gens bavardant sans se soucier des nuages menaçants qui approchaient par les côtes. Au milieu de toute agitation, Sanji fixait la carte que lui avait donné Ussop.

_Si je choppe ce crétin incapable de dessiner une carte correcte..._ pensa Sanji avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui démentait ses envies de meurtre.

Il marcha dans plusieurs rues, demanda à plusieurs personnes sans arriver à trouver l'horlogerie.

_Ussop se serait-il tromper ? _

Il continua à marcher en gardant les yeux sur le sol, ruminant contre les canonniers à long nez. Jusqu'à ce que, au détour d'une rue bondée, il voit de l'eau tomber dans une bouche d'égout. Pourtant il ne pleuvait pas. Curieux, il s'approcha et remarqua que l'eau sortait d'un magasin à la vitrine poussiéreuse. Sanji avança jusqu'au pas de la porte et constata que l'eau avait disparut. De plus, le sol n'était même pas mouillé.

_Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à l'eau ?... Bah, je dois être fatigué !_

Un coup d'œil, et Sanji vit sur les murs des horloges tiquant de manière synchronisée. Le bruit aurait pu être agaçant, mais Sanji le trouva au contraire apaisant. Les murs de la boutique étaient entièrement recouvert de différentes horloges : clepsydres, coucous ou pendules à l'exception d'une parcelle de mur où était accroché un tableau.

_Ce doit être la boutique dont m'a parlé Ussop._

En entrant dans la boutique, Sanji eut la nette et très claire impression que son pied venait de se poser dans une flaque d'eau. Il entendit même le bruit caractéristique d'un liquide qu'on frappe et qui retombe à vitesse élevée.

Sanji baissa les yeux. Rien.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CET ENDROIT ?!_

Non loin, un certain sabreur aux cheveux verts était ,une fois n'est pas coutume, perdu. Peut-être était-ce lié à l'incapacité d'Ussop à dessiner. Ou peut-être était-ce la faute du manque d'orientation inné de Zoro. Ou peut-être était-ce la faute de ce papier, que le jeune homme s'obstinait à tenir à l'envers. Peut-être un mélange des trois.

En tout cas, Zoro était perdue dans la rue où se trouvait Sanji quelques instants auparavant.

_Bon, le plan d'Ussop devait être mal fait. Peut-être qu'en tournant à droite..._

Le jeune homme prit donc la rue de gauche... et se retrouva devant le magasin où Sanji était entré.

_C'est cette boutique ? Nan, y'a que des horloges partout... hé mais c'est Love Cook !_

Sanji lui tournait le dos, mais ses cheveux blonds, sa posture élégante et la légère fumée qui s'envolait au dessus de lui ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Une voix résonnait dans la pièce, trop grave et trop usée pour être celle de cuisinier.

-'Oh Oh ! Qu'est ce que nous avons là ? Une vieille montre de poche... de l'époque de votre père ?

Sans se gêner, Sanji s'assit sur le vieux comptoir en ébène et éluda la question en en posant une autre.

-'Vous pouvez la réparer ?'

Sanji avait quelque chose de menaçant. Que ce soit dans sa posture, son regard à travers ses lunettes noires ou dans sa manière de tirer une bouffée avant de la laisser s'échapper puis disparaître... Sanji avait quelque chose...d'hypnotisant. C'est en tout cas ce que pensait Zoro avant de secouer violemment la tête en se demandant si sourcils en vrille n'avait pas drogué son saké.

-'Je la réparerai.'

Enfin un sourire sur le visage de Sanji.

_C'est qu'il est mignon Ero-Cook quand il sourit...Nan mais à quoi je pense moi ?_

C'est à ce moment que Sanji le remarqua. A l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, Sanji détourna la tête.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fiche là l'autre Marimo ? Il a pas des poids à soulever ou des gens à emmerder ?_

_Alors comme ça il m'ignore maintenant ?_

-'Oï ! Ero Cook !'

Encore ce bruit d'un pied qui marche dans une flaque d'eau. Mais il venait de Zoro cette fois.

-'C'est quoi cette attitude ? D'où tu m'ignores ?'

L'eau se répandait à leurs pieds, mais Zoro ne semblait pas le remarquer. Et toute cette eau qui semblait provenir du mur...

_-Non, pas du mur. De ce tableau._ 'Hé vieil homme, il y a de l'eau qui coule de la peinture...'

-'Hmm ?' Le vieil homme ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à Sanji, trop occupé à réparer la montre.

-'Hein ?' Cela venait de Zoro cette fois.

Les yeux de Sanji se posèrent un nouvelle fois sur le sol.

-'Tes pieds...' commença t-il en s'adressant enfin à l'épéiste.

-'Hm? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?'

Le blond releva brusquement la tête vers lui et cria :

-'Tu ne la vois pas ?! L'eau qui sort de la peinture ?!'

Zoro le regarda comme s'il était fou.

_Je ne rêve pas ! De l'eau sort de ce tableau ! Pourquoi je suis le seul à le voir ?_

Finalement, Sanji se retourna pour voir le tableau.

-'...Une scène de bataille navale ?'

Sur le tableau, deux bateaux étaient joliment peints. On pouvait voir derrière eux des nuages noirs et les vagues étaient déchaînées comme par un châtiment divin. Les deux bâtiments s'affrontaient dans un combat mortel à travers un océan enflammé par la violence humaine. Les deux drapeaux pirates ondoyaient à travers les tirs de revolvers et les bourrasques puissantes. Les sabres qui s'entrechoquaient complétaient des hommes aux visages tordues par la violence des évènements.

Un changement subtile d'opéra dans la peinture. Un canon sortit d'un des bateaux et tira. D'un seul coup, Sanji ne vit plus les deux navires, il ne vit que la mer se coupant en deux sous la force du projectile qui fonçait maintenant sur Zoro et lui.

-'Attention !' hurla Sanji en poussant Zoro loin du cadre

Le boulet s'enfonça dans la mer, créant ainsi une vague qui sortit du cadre.

-'LA VAGUE !'

Trop tard.

Les vagues enveloppèrent Sanji qui mit les bras en croix devant sa tête pour se protéger.

-'LOVE COOK !' hurla Zoro

Les vagues s'affaissèrent puis disparurent. Zoro retint un autre hurlement.

Sanji avait disparut lui aussi.

Le bretteur fouilla la pièce du regard, comme si Sanji aurait pu se cacher derrière un coucou en bois. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce magasin.

-'Oï ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!Où est-il ?!'

Le marchand leva enfin la tête et regarda l'endroit où se trouvait Sanji avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il avait l'air étonné.

-'Oh ? Alors ce garçon était un pirate ? Je n'aurai pas deviné.'

-'Si vous savez quelque chose dites le moi .' ordonna Zoro qui semblait persuadé qu'il avait l'air plus convaincant avec un visage de tueur.

Le marchand enleva ses lunettes et les nettoya avec un chiffon avant de les remettre.

-'J'ai accepté ce tableau comme paiement de la part d'un marchand itinérant il y a fort longtemps. Il m'avait dit de ne pas le montrer à des pirates parce que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Au début je pensais que ce serait parce que les pirates le volerai, mais j'avais tord. Un jour trois pirates sont venus dans ma boutique, ils sont restés quelques temps. Et durant ce temps, un d'entre eux a disparu en face du tableau. Les deux autres étaient convaincus qu'il était sortit, alors ils sont partis. Mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. Mais moi...je l'ai trouvé.'

Le vieil homme marqua une pause. Puis pointa le tableau du doigt.

-'L'homme qui avait disparut était devenue un personnage du tableau.'

A ces mots, Zoro sentit une main froide serrer son cœur.

_Ca veut dire que Sanji est dans ce tableau._

Le bretteur se retourna vers l'objet désigné. Et ressentit comme un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

Au milieu des personnages, une tête blonde était apparue.

-'Qu-'

-'Oui, je sais, ça surprend la première fois. De plus, il semble que le temps passe différemment dans ce tableau que dans le monde réel. Quand un jour passe ici, je ne sais pas combien d'années passent à l'intérieur. Le pirate que j'avais vu ce jour là, quand je l'ai revu plus tard dans la nuit, il était devenue un vieil homme. Le lendemain matin, il avait disparu.'

L'homme se re-pencha sur la montre.

-'De toute évidence, le jeune homme à l'instant...'

Zoro ne voulût pas entendre la fin de la phrase, mais n'eut pas le temps de se boucher les oreilles.

-' disparaîtra aussi d'ici demain matin.'

Heureusement que le marchand était concentré sur son travail, car le regard que lui lançait Zoro l'aurait sûrement glacé de peur.

En un instant, Zoro soulevait le vieil homme dans les airs.

Dans le processus, la montre de Sanji glissa et tomba au sol. Elle s'ouvrit dans un silence assourdissant.

-'On dirait que vous voulez me mettre en colère...' déclara Zoro en posant sa main libre sur la garde du Wadô Ichimonji.

Le vieil homme était paniqué.

-'Si... si vous me tuez, je ne pourrai pas réparer la montre !'

_**Je pense que cette montre, c'est la même chose pour lui que le chapeau de paille pour Luffy**_

Zoro lâcha l'homme qui s'effondra par terre dans un gémissement de douleur.

-'Je ne vous tuerai pas alors dépêchez vous de la réparer.'

Le marchand, le fixa un instant, surpris. Puis il se remit au travail, craignant trop les foudres du sabreur.

Zoro s'était approché de la peinture. Sans bruit, il posa ses doigts sur la silhouette de son ami blond.

_Je vais te sortir de là._

-'Oï ! Je suis un pirate aussi. Laisse moi entrer.'

-' Si vous n'avez pas d'intérêt pour cette peinture, elle ne vous laissera pas entrer.' Annonça le vieil homme sans lever la tête.

-'Si c'est de l'intérêt qu'il faut, j'en ai .' _Sanji..._

L'image du jeune homme blond s'imposa dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs de son ami l'envahirent. Il se rendit à peine compte de l'eau qui l'entourait , le caressait et l'entraînait. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, car Roronoa Zoro ne fermait jamais les yeux devant un danger.

-'Hm ?'

Le marchand releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était à présent seul dans la pièce.

* * *

J'espère que ce début de fanfiction vous a plu ^_^ Comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, j'ai écris cette fanfiction en m'inspirant du doujinshi Pirate Ship Noah, qui est originellement en anglais et que j'ai donc du traduire. Des avis?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-'Qu'est ce que- ?!' s'exclama Sanji

Le bruit des canons était assourdissant. La fumée qu'ils provoquaient s'élevait haut dans le ciel, couvrant l'azur d'une volute argentée. De tous les côtés, des hommes surgissaient, leurs bottes claquaient contre le pont humide et altéré par les caprices de l'océan. Certains étaient armés de sabres, d'autres de mousquets. Un combat se préparait.

-'Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?' pensa Sanji à haute voix

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

-'Oï ! T'es qui toi ? J't'ai jamais vu ici avant. T'es du bateau ennemi ? Qu'est ce qu'un gosse de riche fait avec eux ?'

'_Gosse de riche ?_' C'est sûr que le costume qu'il portait différait largement des haillons des autres pirates.

-'Qui t'appelle gosse de riche, gros lard ?!'

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme était étendu par terre à l'autre bout du bateau. Sanji épousseta tranquillement sa veste pendant que les hommes du bateau, attirés par l'agitation, se regroupaient autour de lui.

-'Appelez moi Prince.'

Les lames brillantes des sabres ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

-'Très bien.' Déclara Sanji en ôtant ses lunettes 'Venez tous en même temps.'

-'Ne me fait pas rire.' Cracha un des forbans.

Et ils se jetèrent sur lui. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme sauta sur ses mains et décocha à ses adversaires de ravageurs coups de pieds. Leurs compagnons qui avaient préférés rester spectateurs purent assister à leur défaite totale face au cuisinier.

-'Qu...qui c'est ce type ?!' s'exclama l'un d'entre eux

-'Je ne suis pas votre ennemi...' déclara le blond en glissant sa main droite dans l'intérieur de sa veste noire.

-'Un revolver ?!'

Les pirates n'hésitèrent pas et sortirent les leurs pour les pointer vers Sanji...qui avait disparu !

-'Il s'est évaporé !'

-'Où il est parti ?!'

Un cliquetis. Une respiration. Une odeur de tabac. Des têtes qui se tournent.

-'...Mais je ne suis pas votre allié non plus.'

-'Il est là !'

Commença alors une course poursuite que Sanji se fit un plaisir de mener à vive allure.

-'Bande d'idiots.'

Au même instant, le capitaine barbu contemplait ce tumulte d'un œil amusé, une bouteille de saké à la main.

-'Mieux vaut arrêter tout ça .'

L'homme leva le bras et propulsa la bouteille encore pleine contre le mat du bateau. Le bruit alerta Sanji qui se stoppa. Alors qu'il levait les yeux vers la source du bruit, le contenu de la bouteille se déversa sur lui, l'aveuglant momentanément. Ce moment d'inattention suffit aux pirates pour l'assaillirent.

-'Merde !' s'écria Sanji en sentant les bras de ses opposants l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste.

-'Tuons le !' s'exclama l'un des forbans, provoquant une vague de panique chez le coq. S'ils l'attaquaient maintenant, il serait incapable de se défendre.

-'Abruti ! On doit le faire prisonnier !' répondit un autre

'_Comme si j'allais me laisser faire !'_

Sanji se débattit comme un beau diable pour échapper à la prise de ses assaillants, mais cela ne le conduit qu'à se traîner par terre, une foule de pirates accrocher à lui.

-'C'était vraiment un spectacle très intéressant.'

Sanji voulût lever la tête mais le canon d'un revolver sur le haut de sa tête l'en empêcha.

-'Enfoirés.' Fulmina le cuisinier en sentant des cordages s'enfoncer dans ses poignets. 'Vous paierez pour ça .'

-'Silence !'

Sans lui laisser le temps de contester, on le priva de la parole , un bâillon aidant.

-'Tss, prendre des prisonniers ne marchera pas contre eux .' affirma l'un des gredins.

_Alors ils pensent toujours que je fais partie de l'équipage ennemi ? Je pense pas que ce soit un atout pour moi..._

-'C'est juste une précaution, on va le tuer.'

'_On dirait que je suis vraiment dans la mouise cette fois.' _Songea Sanji_. _Il scruta le ciel, les nuages s'étaient envolés. '_Ce serait vraiment ballot de mourir alors qu'il fait grand soleil.' _ Soudainement, une ombre apparut dans son champ de vision, et disparut instantanément. '_Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?'_

Ses réflexions ne purent aller plus loin, car on le poussait à avancer.

La mer était d'une belle couleur cobalt, aussi quand une tête verte sortit de l'eau, elle aurait du être tout de suite remarquer. Mais tout l'équipage était concentré sur Sanji. En reprenant son souffle, Zoro inspecta les environs.

' _Le tableau ressemblait à ça ? En tout cas, pas de doute, je suis dedans.'_

Le Jolly Roger se mouvait tranquillement, porté par un vent léger.

'_Un bateau pirate ?'_

A ce moment, son nakama montait, à contrecœur et poussé par la pointe d'un sabre, sur une planche en bois, direction la mer.

-' Cet abruti !' grogna Zoro en nageant rapidement dans sa direction.

Les deux navires étaient maintenant côte à côte, toute envie d'abordage semblait s'être envolé, au grand dam de Sanji.

-' Nan on le connaît pas! C'est un leurre?'

L'équipage d'en face avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à précipiter le cuistot vers la tombe.

-'Ils disent qu'ils ne sont pas tes compagnons. Dommage pour toi !'

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné. _Pensa Sanji, dépité malgré tout de voir sa dernière chance de survie s'envoler.

Un souffle contre son oreille le fit frissonner.

-'On dirait bien que c'est la fin pour toi .' ria le pirate

Le blond sentit alors une main dans son dos le pousser violemment. Alors qu'il passait par-dessus bord, il trouvait que la mer était décidément beaucoup trop près. Il fendit l'air et, avant d'avoir eu la chance de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, il se retrouva dans l'étau glacé de l'océan.

Le poids attaché autour de sa taille le précipitait vers les tréfonds hostiles et glacials. Il se débattit en vain contre ses liens. Pour la première fois depuis ce moment avec Zeff sur ce rocher au milieu de nulle part, il ressentait ce désespoir tordant qui le prenait à la gorge et l'empêchait de respirer.

'_Je sombre.'_

Ainsi, les Dieux de la mer réclamaient leur dû. L'océan que Sanji adorait plus que tout prendrait sa vie comme elle l'avait déjà fait avant pour bon nombre de malheureux. On ne peut lutter contre les Dieux.

Sauf si on ne croit pas en eux.

Sanji crût à une hallucination quand deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent. Il aurait pu y croire longtemps s'il ne s'était pas souvenu que les hallucinations disparaissaient lorsqu'on les touchaient.

Son mystérieux sauveur profita que ses mains, et surtout ses pieds, soient ligotés pour déposer un baiser léger sur sa tempe. A ce geste, le blond leva la tête pour voir qui avait l'audace de profiter de la situation. Le peu de souffle qui lui restait se coinça dans sa gorge.

_Zoro_

Le bretteur lui souriait et il était sûre que son sourire était dénué de toute ironie. Sanji baissa la tête, assaillit par le soulagement et, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le bonheur de voir son crétin de nakama.

Zoro glissa son bras sur l'épaule de Sanji et le tint fermement contre lui. Il remonta jusqu'à la surface. Le vert prit une profonde respiration et demanda au blond s'il était blessé. Toujours bâillonné, celui-ci secoua simplement la tête.

Une échelle tomba dans la mer, surprenant Zoro. En regardant plus haut, il pu voir un homme barbu à bord du bateau, secouant la main.

-'Monte Prince !'

-'Vous êtes sûre de ça, capitaine ?'

-'J'aime bien ce petit gars avec une chance comme pas permis. Son combat en solo, être passé par-dessus bord et être sauvé par un homme venu de la mer...il est vraiment intéressant !'

Zoro enleva le bâillon de Sanji avec un grand sourire.

-'Prince !' _Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas choisir un autre surnom..._

Son visage redevint rapidement sérieux.

-'Est-ce que tu as prié ?'

Le coq reprenait son souffle et ne répondit pas.

-'Moi, j'ai prié.'_ Pour que tu ne clamses pas avant que je sauve tes fesses_

Sanji leva sur Zoro de grands yeux ébahis. Il avait l'air agacé.

-'Enfin, je crois...'

Le bretteur attrapa le premier barreau de l'échelle et commença à la monter sans difficulté, bien qu'il portait toujours Sanji.

-'Même si je ne sais pas bien quoi.'

Le blond sourit contre son cou. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. _Ce Marimo..._

-'Ne te force pas idiot !'

Si Zoro l'avait regardé à ce moment là, il aurait vu un sourire béat sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que le précédent car j'ai coupé le premier chapitre du doujinshi en deux et il s'est avéré que la deuxième partie est beaucoup plus courte que la première, désolé pour ça ^^

Aussi, pour ceux qui ont lu le doujinshi, vous savez qu'il y a vers le milieu de l'histoire une scène hentai. J'hésite vraiment à l'écrire, car je n'ai encore jamais écris de lemon bien que j'en ai lu pas mal. J'aimerai avoir votre avis, hentai ou pas hentai?


End file.
